


In A World We Forget About Our Mothers

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons Are Assholes, Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: He's always found Ironheadeamusing, he's bolstered them to see just what they'd do with knowledge, just to play with them. Now, now he can finally pull them apart now that Doviculus is out of his way.He'll take what belongs to him, and have a little fun doing it.
Relationships: Lars Halford & Lita Halford, Lita Halford & Eddie Riggs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In A World We Forget About Our Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, Eddie's a lil bastard. Also a bit of a momma's boy here, yeet.

He gives a gusty kind of exhale, tilting his head to the side. He buried the head of his axe into the ground as he casually leaned against the haft. Dark curious eyes watch the woman and man on the ground in front of him. The rest of Ironheade have long since backed off leaving them in almost a bubble of their own. Privacy is almost a relief with how cramped and crowded Ironheade has become.

“Look, it’s not personal. It’s…” He waves a hand losing his train of thought. He clicked his tongue against his teeth trying to re-find what he was thinking of. 

“How is it _not_ personal!?” Lita all but snarls. She clutches at Lars desperately, her brother coughs against her, fingers digging into the leathery fabric of her vest. He's clutching at her like a lifeline, the only thing he has left. He’s shivering at this point, his blood staining Lita’s vest and pants as she cradles him as closely as she can manage. “You bastard!“ 

Lars’ coughing grows worse, and Lita grimaces as she buries her face against his hair. Eddie coos lowly at the affection, standing from his lean, starting to circle the pair. Lita's eyes track his movements as he walks, never once relaxing in his presence. Good, that would at least make things interesting. She won't die without a fight, she won't make it easy for him. 

“Now bastard is a strong word, I knew my father. Dunno if you really _did_.” He answers with a flash of his teeth. Lita just scowls at him, all anger and malice in one gaze. Eddie has to find a little amusement in it. What should be threatening feels as menacing as a kitten batting at his fingers? Ironheade has always been so clueless, so naive, it's almost charming. 

“It’s all business, Lita. I’m sure you’ll understand eventually.” He scuffs his sneakers against the dirt. He tucks a hand into his jean pocket, just watching the way Lita all but hisses at him in rage. “You led me to the demon emperor, I took care of your problem technically. Now _I’m_ your problem.” 

He coaxed a hand through his hair, arching a brow back at her. “Won’t it be fun? A little war between you and I?” He drifts back to where he left his axe to pick it up. He hefts it over his shoulder casually as he glances back at Lita. "I'll even give you a sporting chance now to run and hide." 

"You son of-" Lita hisses at him, so close to lunging at him if her arms weren't full. If she wasn't holding Lars, Eddie is more than sure she'd come at him to fight. It'd be disappointing if the game ended so soon. It's a good thing Lars didn't die from that blow then. 

"Don't waste the chance, I mean, you want Lars to live, right?" He tilts his head to the side, "Run, run now, whilst I'm still having _fun_." He waggles a finger back at her, "Tick, tock, Lita. You're wasting your time!" 

She seems to take him seriously enough now to heft her brother up, voice carrying as she shouts orders. Eddie simply watches as the army he helped build scurries away in terror. 

"Humans, always the same." He breathes out a little lowly. He thinks about to his mother, to everything she taught him about humans. Oh, oh how it proves itself true every time. "You give them the tools to survive, and they just don't get it."


End file.
